


rememberance

by idawastaken



Series: Dream SMP Stories [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Claustrophobia, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Not Beta Read, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Prison, Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Spoilers, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay, TommyInnit Has Abandonment Issues (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idawastaken/pseuds/idawastaken
Summary: When Tommy dies, he finds himself on a train and takes some time to think about the life his abuser had taken from him.orTommy's stream absolutely broke me and I wanna write about c!Tommy's death.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Dream SMP Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 161





	rememberance

_"Okay, why don't you go see him in heaven then?"_

Tommy groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked around and took in his surrounding, noting that he'd never been there before. He sat up straight and hummed. 'It looks like I'm on a moving train.'

A quiet ding made him jump, and he turned his head in the direction of where the noise had just come from. Hanging above a door was a small tv screen. '20 more minutes until you reach your destination.', he read and shrugged, looking down at his lap. He frowned at the sight of his pale hands and sighed dejectedly. He really wa _s_ dead, huh?

Tommy closed his eyes. He really wished he'd been able to say goodbye to his friends. He wondered how they would react. 

Sam would probably be devastated and blame himself, he thought with a wince. And Puffy would most likely try to convince the man that it wasn't his fault, but still, blame herself in her own head. Tommy was so grateful for them. They allowed him to do what other children his age usually did, they gave him a new chance at happiness.

Tommy wasn't close with both of them at first but after Dream's imprisonment, Sam and he just got closer because the older man worried for him. Dream had told him about what happened in exile and so Tommy felt like he should tell Sam the full story. The man was the only person other than Dream who knew what really happened.

Puffy just approached him all the time and did nice things for him, so the two started to talk a lot. After that, they just grew closer and closer, to the point where Sam and Puffy once asked to adopt him, but he had declined, insisting that he'd have to get over losing his other family first. The other two had understood and just told him to take all the time he needed. 

Losing his other family had hurt. A lot. He probably would never be able to accept it. 

Phil would probably just shrug when he heard of Tommy's death. Maybe he would shed a few tears, but Tommy didn't really have high hopes for that. Phil had never really cared for him much, after all. He was around for 3 years after he was adopted when he was one and then left to go on adventures. Techno had left soon after that.

Techno still replied to his letters while he was away, though. Phil never did. Only to Wilbur's. 

Tommy remembered times of idolizing Techno and waiting for his letters all day long. He used to look up to Techno once. That spark had reignited when he had taken him in after he ran away from Logstedshire. Tommy hoped Techno would, despite their differences, mourn him. Or at least go visit his grave once. That would be enough. He knew he had wronged Techno and he was sorry for that.

Maybe the two would comfort Ranboo. Tommy knew Ranboo would mourn him. He was Ranboo's first friend on the server. The two had written letters to each other during his exile, and spent a lot of time together while Tommy was building his hotel. Ranboo was a good friend and he just hoped he wouldn't forget him. But, he supposed that the boy would have Tubbo to help him with that.

Tommy grimaced at the thought of Tubbo finding out. The boy would definitely not take it well. It would take some time for him to recover. The two of them had always been attached by the hip.

Tommy thought back to the day he found Tubbo in a box at the side of the road. He had called the older boy out and sat down next to him. Tubbo and he instantly got along well and hung out every day. When Tommy had left for the SMP, Tubbo followed him soon after. Wilbur came after that to make sure they behaved themselves. They didn't. 

Tommy sighed and just hoped his hotel would be fine. He had left it in Jack's hands. He hoped his friend wouldn't let him down. He trusted him to continue his business and let the Big Innit Hotel thrive. 

Tommy was shaken out of his thoughts by the tv dinging again. He turned towards it and felt the train come to a halt. 

'You have reached your destination. Please get off the train and enjoy your stay.', he read and stood up. He stretched and stepped out of the train, watching as the train sped away once the door was closed. 

"Tommy? Is that you?"

Tommy turned around and gasped. Standing before him was Wilbur. He was wearing his glasses, beanie, and yellow sweater, Tommy noted. Ghostbur's clothes.

"Holy fucking shit, what are you doing here, dickhead?!"

Yea, no, that wasn't Ghostbur. That was Wilbur, his sane, older brother. He broke out into a run and laughed loudly. 

Wilbur's eyes widened slightly, but he only opened his arms for Tommy to jump in. His younger brother's body slammed into his and he laughed as they embraced each other. 

"I missed you, Wilby..."

Wilbur huffed. "I missed you too, Toms. Now, wanna go see Schlatt?"

Tommy tensed and Wilbur only smiled at him comfortingly. "Don't worry, he's sober."

Tommy nodded hesitantly and followed his brother to a bench, where Schlatt sat. The man noticed them and his eyes widened at the sight of Tommy. "Tommy? What're you doing here, kid? Don't you have a hotel to build?"

Tommy hummed. "Hi, Schlatt. Dream killed me."

Schlatt sent him a small smile and patted the seat next to him. "Wanna play shitty games on the Wii, kid?"

Wilbur moved to protest, but Tommy grinned and trusted his fist in the air. "Hell yeah!"

**Author's Note:**

> And so two grown men and a child played Just Dance 4 in a train station.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated <33
> 
> The ending is inspired by WolfyTheWitch on Twitter.


End file.
